Nuestro amor SasuHina SF
by Sanji14
Summary: SasuHina


Pov Sasuke

_Debo aceptar que tú no estás,_

_No voy a llorar, hoy quiero olvidarte_

_Escribiré esta canción,_

_Que es mi despedida, mi último adiós._

_Yo no sé, que es ser feliz,_

_Si dentro de mí, hay un dolor tan profundo._

_Te extrañare, te cantare, en toda mi vida no te olvidare..._

El aire soplaba fuertemente acariciando mi rostro, sentía la brisa helada por cada rincón de mi piel, mientras sigo caminando al opuesto del sol y solo por que ya no tengo tu luz, ya no tengo tu amor. De solo recordar que tu ya jamás volverás, volver a sentir el dolor que me causo tu despedida, me arrepiento de haberte gritado, si no lo hubieras hecho no te hubiera perdido, se que todo es mi culpa pero se que reconocerlo no te ara regresar.

Nuevamente vuelvo al parque hundiéndome en los recuerdos, se que aquí fue la primera vez que me dijiste que me amabas, pero también fue la ultima, me duele volver a caminar entre los oscuros árboles, entre la penumbra del crepúsculo, yo solo sin ti, sin tu amor. Veo a mi alrededor no hay nadie, todo se encuentro desolado, sin color, sin calidez, trato de respirar pero hay algo que me lo impide, ya no puedo estar aquí sin ti, volteo al cielo tratando de que las estrellas me avisen de tu regreso, pero que mas da de todas formas se que jamás volverás.

Me siento en aquella banca a la orilla del parque mientras miro las luces de todos los automóviles que se deslizan a toda prisa por la carretera, envidiándolos mientras veo en sus rostros la alegría que un día tuve, la alegría que me fue arrebatada en tan solo un instante, alegría que no volverá.

End Pov Sasuke. Pov Hinata.

_Pero si… yo estoy aquí,_

_Y vuelvo por ti, para así estar juntos._

Te veo a lo lejos, sentado en aquella banca, hundiéndote en tus tristezas, pero dime ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué te veo tan destrozado? Suspiro hondamente mientras un dolor aparece de la nada, tal vez yo fui la culpable de tu dolor, mi respiración aumenta por considerar esa posibilidad, pero trato de negármela.

Camino determinada hacia ti, me paro a un lado de ti, esperando ha que te descuenta de que estoy aquí y que jamás me iré, pongo mi mano sobre tu hombro pero al instante tu te pones de pie, mientras siento un revoloteo en mi estomago, pensando que pasara cuando me voltees a ver mientras una sonrisa se escapa de mis labios, pero esa sonrisa fue borrada al verte caminar hacia la calle, agacho la cabeza mientras cierro los ojos, me duele pensar que ya no te volveré a ver. Mis ojos empiezan a derramar cristales de hielo que recorres mis mejillas, representando el dolor que siente mi alma.

End Pov Hinata. Pov Sasuke

¿Por qué estar aquí si tú te has ido? Pienso cuando siento un golpe arrasador en todo mi cuerpo, es un dolor agudo, que me penetra cada centímetro de mi cuerpo, mientras veo vidrios volando por todos lados como gotas de lluvia que brillan con las luces de las estrellas en el cielo y la sangre fluyendo al igual que mi dolor, caigo de manera seca al pavimento mientras sonrío al pensar que ni este dolor fulminante se iguala al que siento por a verte perdido, por no detenerte, por no salvarte de aquel accidente.

End Pov Sasuke.

-Flash Back-

El viento sopla ligeramente, haciendo que la fragancia del perfume de las flores flote en la brisa de aquel inmenso parque, los rayos del sol iluminaban aquel lugar haciendo que nada de oscuridad hubiera, todo parecía felicidad, armonía, pero es perturbado por dos personas discutiendo en una banca a la orilla del parque, enfrente de la carretera aparentemente bacía.

-¿Cómo puedes ser tan egoísta?- Cuestiona con vos firme al moreno que se encuentra enfrente de ella con su mirada penetrante en cada movimiento que ella hacia, tratando de hacer que con solo una leve mirada ella cediera como el siempre estuvo acostumbrado, pero esta ves era diferente ella no cedería porque sabia que ella tenia la razón y el no podía hacer nada para quitarle eso.

-No me importa lo que digas, solo admite que fue tu culpa, no debiste de ir a su casa.- El fríamente sigue mirándola con sus ojos oscuros llenos del coraje que sentía, tratando de ponerse aun mas firme y no doblegarse ante aquellos ojos blancos cristalizados.

-Tenia que ir, el me necesitaba…- Replica con un aire de tristeza, cansada de que los celos despavoridos de su novio, no la dejaran tranquila, preguntándose ¿Cuántas peleas soportara mi paciencia? ¿Será acaso que es mejor no estar juntos? después de todo somos tan opuestos…

-Eso no es excusa, pudo haber ido otra persona y no solo ¡tu!- Su admirado auto-control fue desquebrajado en tan solo unos instantes, haciendo que el coraje le fluyera por la sangre recorriéndole todo el cuerpo en cuestión de segundos, empuña fuertemente la mano mientras lanza un fuerte puñetazo a la corteza del árbol, corteza que quedo partida en varios trozos.

-¡Entiende, Sai es mi amigo! Y si el me necesita… ¡Siempre! Estaré ahí para apoyarlo.- El dolor hizo que su vos se quebrara por completo haciendo que los cristales que se encontraban atrapados en sus ojos fueran derramados dejando marcas sobre sus mejillas, marcas que de igual manera se encontraban en su corazón. –Sasuke.- Susurra mientras se da la media vuelta y empieza a caminar lentamente hacia la calle con la cabeza agachada aun derramando lágrimas saladas.- Te amo…

-¡Hinata cuidado!- Grita mientras corre hacia ella.

Ella volteo a verlo confundida cuando todo se vuelve blanco para ella, no hay dolor, no hay remordimiento, no hay nada en si, solo se arrepiente de haberse peleado con la persona que tanto ama, se arrepiente de haber siquiera aun que sea solo una vez haber pensado que ella estaba mejor sin el, que era mejor que los dos estuvieran separados, se arrepentía de a ver ido a visitar a su amigo Sai, en pocas palabras se arrepentía de no darle un beso a su amado.

Al ver tan brutal escena, el, se queda completamente petrificado mientras una multitud de personas rodean el cuerpo, minutos mas tarde la ambulancia llega.

-¿Se encuentra un familiar o algún conocido de la joven?- Habla rápidamente esperando a que alguien diga, si yo soy algún familia de esa jovencita, pero nadie dice absolutamente nada.

-Y-yo… soy su… n-novio.- Sale de entre las personas un joven alto de cabellera oscura, tes blanca y unos ojos oscuros sin nada de brillo.

-Acompáñanos.- Habla firme el joven de la ambulancia mientras es seguido por el Uchiha, aun que el perfectamente sabia que era demasiado tarde, solo por haberle tomado su mano y que esta estuviera fría como un témpano de hielo, la tristeza lo inundo, al llegar al hospital le hablaron a su familia, el joven moreno simplemente salio por la parte trasera el ya sabia para que les hablaban a sus suegros, así que decidió regresar al parque, mientras ve como lentamente se va formando el crepúsculo en el cielo.

-End Flash Back-

Pov Sasuke.

_No puede ser, estas aquí._

Siento una paz que no sentía desde antes de pelearnos, antes de perderte, me levanto lentamente mientras veo mi cuerpo desangrado igual como vi al tuyo, las mismas personas se acercan y me reconocen de inmediato nuevamente hablan a la ambulancia mientras una sonrisa sádica se me escapa de mis labios, sin querer había hecho lo que tenia pensado, cuando veo un resplandor que me deja anonadado y es cuando nuevamente siento la calidez que se fue cuando te perdí, aquella esperanza que se había muerto cuando te fuiste sin decir adiós, volteo a ver aquel resplandor que me dejo cegado por tanta belleza y ahí estas tu en aquella banca con la cabeza agachada sufriendo mis penas me acerco lentamente hacia ti con una sonrisa en mi rostro.

End Pov Sasuke.

-Sasuke, perdóname por haberte abandonado se que no es tu culpa el no querer regresar de nuevo a mi lado.- Susurra aquella joven con su vos entre cortada mientras sigue hundiéndose en los pesares que su mente creo, cuando siente un calido aire recorrer su cuerpo con un aroma fuerte y rígido en esos instante levanta la mirada mientras ve como llega su amado con una sonrisa de medio lado en sus labios, ella rápidamente le regala una sonrisa.

_Me has escuchado cuando hablo de ti,_

_Pase lo que pase yo estaré con tigo,_

_Solo en tu mirada encuentro mi destino,_

_El amor,_

_Nuestro amor_

El llega con ella colocándose frente a frente mientras que ambos al mismo tiempo sueltan un suspiro profundo haciendo que sus emociones se junten gracias a sus alientos que flotan en el aire, ella lo mira de pies a cabeza tratando de averiguar si no es alguna fantasía, pero se da cuenta que es el al que siempre busco, el nota como las mejillas de su amada rápidamente empiezan a colorearse de un color rojizo que lo pone nervioso.

Acerca su mano lentamente hacia aquella rojiza mejilla mientras con un ligero movimiento la acerca poco a poco, para encontrarse con esos ojos blancos mientras siente como su aliento choca en su rostro haciendo que una pequeña risita se le salga.

Ella al ver los labios de el que se acercaban lentamente no puede evitar sentir que su corazón bombea a mil por segundo, como si su corazón quisiera irse con el, aun que ella perfectamente sabia que su corazón solo bombeaba para estar con el.

Ambos reducen los centímetros que los mantenía separados para rozar sus labios unos con los otros lentamente haciendo que el momento perdure para siempre, cuando al fin sellan su amor con un beso, el quita lentamente la mano de su mejilla y la coloca en su cintura para que el pequeño espacio que aun había entre ellos muriera lentamente, ella al sentir el calor de su cuerpo siente que su rostro se acalora considerablemente, ella solo se limita a abrazarlo y disfrutar de ese beso que pensaba que jamás volvería a saborear.

Con delicadeza ambos ponen fin a su beso pero no su unión, se quedan mirando fijamente el uno con el otro, observando detenidamente la mirada que tiene cada uno, ella se ve reflejada en aquellos oscuros ojos que hacia mucho tiempo que habían perdido el brillo que a ella tanto le gustaba pero que, hoy, nuevamente empiezan a brillar con mas intensidad, haciendo que su corazón se aloque, haciendo que ella se de cuenta que el es lo que siempre soñó. Por otro lado el se ven en aquellas blancas perlas, dándose cuenta en que no se permitirá volver a hacer que aquellos ojos vuelvan a derramar lagrimas y menos por su culpa por que si el vive es por lo que esos ojos le hacen sentir, dándose cuenta que ella es con quien quiere estar para siempre.

_Sigue de mi mano en el mismo camino._

_Tú eres la persona que le da sentido,_

_Al amor,_

_Nuestro amor…_

Ambos suavemente se separan de aquella conexión que tuvieron, con una sonrisa en cada rostro.

-Ya es hora.- Susurra ella mientras su sonrisa se hace mas grande.

-¿Estas segura?- Pregunta un tanto confuso.

-Si, nuestro tiempo acabo, debemos irnos.- Finaliza mientras da un suspiro profundo.

-Esta bien.- Responde mientras cambia su semblante a uno completamente serio.

-No pasara nada, estamos juntos.- Voltea a verlo con una peculiar sonrisa en sus labios mientras le extiende su mano.

El sonríe de medio lado. – Si tu lo dices.- Responde un poco sarcástico mientras recibe una mirada asesina de parte de ella.

-¿Cómo dijiste?- Arque la ceja esperando una repuesta.

-¿Yo? Si ni dije nada.- Responde mientras pone en blanco los ojos.

-Eso creo.- Susurra nuevamente mientras aun mantiene su mano extendida.

El nuevamente sonríe y le toma la mano para irse caminando entre las sombras de los árboles dejando atrás aquella cuidad, aquellos ruidos de las personas que hacen cuando caminan de un lugar a otro, el olor de las flores de tulipanes que siempre el parque tenia impregnado en el aire, de sus familias que lamentablemente no tuvieron el tiempo para despedirse de ellos.

Pov Sasuke.

_Puedo decirte que veo el sol,_

_Brillando en tus ojos, y en mi corazón._

Seguimos caminando cuando de un paso a otro estamos en un lugar completamente diferente, los rayos del sol son tan deslumbrantes y perfectos que alumbran uniformemente aquella pradera en la que nos encontrábamos, donde habían tantas personas de un lado a otro todas ellas como si tuvieran trabajo pero eso no les quitaba la sonrisa de sus rostros y algo aun mas extraño era que todos vestían completamente de blanco, variando el tipo de ropa, aun que habían personas que usaban azul celeste.

Volteo hacia abajo y veo que aun mantengo la mano sujetada de mi Hinata, volteo a verla, esta completamente fascinada con el lugar pero noto que ella cambia, los pantalones de mezclilla y su blusa morada han sido reemplazados por un atuendo blanco.

-Hinata.- Le llamo la atención.

-¿Si?- Voltea a verme de pies a cabeza. -¿Desde cuando usas tanto el blanco?- Cuestiona mientras su rostro denota su confusión.

-Pues si te miraras no me preguntaras nada.- Respondo secamente mientras pongo los ojos en blanco.

-Hay como eres.- Resalta con un puchero en su rostro yo solo río de su gesto. Cuando volteo a verla a los ojos mientras veo el brillar del sol reflejado en ellos haciendo que simplemente deje todo a un lado para tomarla entre los brazos y no soltarla.

-Nunca te vallas de mi lado.- Le susurro al oído.

End Pov Sasuke. Pov Hinata.

_Puedo decirte, una y otra vez,_

_Que cuentes con migo, yo siempre estaré, ooh_

Siento que mi corazón va a estallar al sentir su aliento recorrer mi cuello, mientras me río un poco sobre lo que me acaba de decir, me aferro fuertemente a el colocando mi rostro en su cuello, sintiendo su respiración chocando contra mi oído mientras sus dedos se enredan en mi cabello. Lentamente me acerco a su oído y susurro con delicadeza.

-Jamás me iré.- Me separo de su oído para verlo a los ojos, aquellos ojos oscuros y profundos que no me canso de perderme dentro de ellos, suelto una sonrisa, mientras veo que el me ve confundido por las reacciones que me provoca sin darse cuenta. – Sabes que siempre contaras conmigo…- Le anuncio mientras me recargo en su pecho para escuchar el latir de su corazón.

End Pov Hinata. Pov Sasuke.

_Sonreír_

_Suspirar_

_Y esperar cada instante,_

_Para volver a estar juntos._

Simplemente sonrío ante sus gestos tan inocentes, la abrazo con mas fuerza mientras la veo de reojo recargada en mi pecho. Suspira profundamente cuando su cuerpo se tensa y se separa de mi mirándome confundida.

-¿Sasuke, que paso con nosotros?- Su rostro marcaba la preocupación que sentía, mientras su respiración se hacia cada vez mas rápida.

Suspiro hondamente.

-Cuando estábamos en el parque…- Comienzo vacilando un poco esperando ha que ella digiera algo, pero solo asiente con la cabeza – Discutiendo, tu te marchaste...-

-Pero luego volví a la banca y tu estabas sentado ahí.- Ella se adelanta, cortando unos sucesos – Entonces te vi, y ahora estamos aquí…- Suspiro derrotado.

-Cuando tu te marchaste, tuviste un accidente, fuimos a urgencias pero ya era demasiado tarde…- Carraspeo la garganta para que no se me quiebre la voz al volver a recordar aquella escena y sentir su mano tan gélida.

-Cuando supe que era tarde regrese al parque.-

-¿Por eso no me viste cuando estabas en la banca?- Susurra mientras sus ojos reflejan la tristeza que sentía.

-Exacto, recuerdo que quería cruzar la calle cuando todo se nubla y veo vidrios volando enfrente de mi.- Tomo una pausa recordando aquella escena y ese dolor que me quemaba por dentro - Y al final te vi detrás de la banca llorando, aun que debo de admitir que pensé que no te volvería a ver, me alegro estar aquí contigo.- Finalizo mientras la toma de ambas manos.

- Lo siento, se que fue mi culpa por haber iniciado la pelea.- Susurra mientras agacha la cabeza.

Sonrío mientras coloco un beso en su cabeza y al instante ella la levanta para encontrarse directamente con mi rostro.

-No digas nada, el punto es que estamos juntos.-

End Pov Sasuke

_Al amor_

_Al amor…_

_Nuestro amor._

-Pero…- Empieza hablar pero es interrumpida por el dedo índice del moreno que tenía enfrente de el.

-No hay ningún pero.- Anuncia mientras remueve el dedo.

-No tenemos nada, Sasuke, estamos solos.- Susurra mientras siente la preocupación que la invade completamente.

-Sabes que no estamos solos, nos tenemos el uno con el otro… y algo muy importante.- Dijo mientras la voltea a ver directamente a los ojos mientras ella siente como la preocupación se desvanece rápidamente al verse reflejada en aquellos ojos oscuros mientras sonríe.

-Tienes razón.- Sonríe al darse cuenta a que se refería el moreno que tenia enfrente de el que al igual que ella se le forma una ligera sonrisa de sus labios.

El cantar de las aves hacen una armonía profunda con el borboteo de la corriente de agua de la cascada que choca con las piedras haciendo que el viento sople con una ligera brisa llenando de rocío a las flores que perfuman el aire haciendo que las emociones fluyan descontroladamente.

Ambos morenos suelta un ligero suspiro, mientras lentamente se sueltan de las manos para así abrasarse mutuamente, ella colocando sus brazos recargados en los hombros de Sasuke y el rodeando la cintura de Hinata para acercarse lentamente recortando el espacio que los dividía. El choca sus labios contra los de ella rozándolos mientras juega con las emociones que le produce sentir sus alientos mezclándose en el aire. Ella ahogándose con sus propias emociones con el simple hecho de sentir un roce ligero de sus labios, deseando más. Los roces lentamente se van apagando para convertirse en un beso, ella embriagándose del aliento de su amado haciéndola sentir mariposas en su estomago. El rindiéndose ante las emociones que le hacen sentir los besos de su amada, haciendo que rompa la línea de la cordura y hacerlo enloquecer.

Lentamente siente que el aire les hace falta a sus pulmones y deciden ponerle fin a ese mar de emociones que los acaba de ahogar. Se separan quedando frente a frente.

- Tenemos _Nuestro Amor_ y no hay nada mas que pedir.- Hablan en coro mientras cierran simultáneamente los ojos para susurrarse – Te amo…-


End file.
